creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Creepypasta: Resident Evil 3 " Jogando com o Inimigo "
Salve Pessoal! Aqui quem escreve é o Raphael, e hoje estou trazendo a Creepypasta de Resident Evil 3 " Jogando com o Inimigo " espero que gostem. "' Resident Evil, na minha opinião foi uma das franquias que eu mais joguei em toda minha infância, agora com 23 anos posso dizer que ainda tenho o mesmo apego pelos games da franquia, o meu preferido era o REVIL 3: Nemesis. Eu já zerei o jogo 123 vezes, pela minha conta, mas...depois do que aconteceu 1 mês atrás eu comecei a me afastar de todo CD de Resident Evil 3.' Em um sábado, eu estava jogando, enquanto minha empregada Karla, arrumava algumas coisas no meu apartamento, como no meu emprego eu ganho R$ 800 reais por mês eu pago a ela 200, mas isso não vem ao caso, eu havia desligado o meu PS1, e guardado o jogo, eu havia deixado uma garrafa de água em cima da mesa, e quando passei acabei a derrubando, e o CD caiu junto com ela, e após os dois chegarem ao chão o CD se partiu no meio " MERDA!! " gritei, e Karla havia perguntado o que havia ocorrido, eu disse " Apenas um pequeno problema, nada mais que isso. " eu joguei o CD no lixo, e durante alguns dias comecei a procurar em locais da minha cidade o jogo, mas não achei em nenhuma loja, eu estava voltando pra casa, quando passei por uma loja de Games Antigos, eu entrei e procurei por todo o local, e não achei o jogo, quando ia saindo notei um CD atrás de outros 2, eu o puxei e tirei o Excesso da poeira, a capa era branca, e na frente tinha apenas um nome " Resident Evil 3: Nemesis ", eu fui correndo ao balcão e perguntei ao senhor quando custava o jogo, mas ele se recusou a me vender, disse que um garoto alguns anos atrás, deu o jogo a ele, e disse que não vendesse a ninguém, pois havia algo de errado com o game, e no dia seguinte o garoto misteriosamente desapareceu. Eu fiquei cerca de 12 minutos insistindo, eu ofereci a ele 180 reais, então ele me vendeu, ai eu voltei correndo pra casa, chegando lá, dei os 200 reais a Karla, e corri pro vídeo Game, eu coloquei o jogo, e mesmo estando velho, iniciou normalmente, então eu comecei a jogar como sempre, fiquei cerca de 3 horas jogando, Karla havia voltado pois eram 1:00, ela precisava arrumar mais algumas coisas, eu dou a ela 1 hora de almoço. Depois de algum tempo, eu já havia zerado o game, eram pelo menos 2 horas, mas como eu sempre zero no Modo Fácil, eu quis testar o modo Hard ( Difícil ), e ao lutar com o Nemesis eu morri cerca de 13 vezes, eu dispensei a Karla, e continuei tentando, mas eram impossível, então eu gritei " NEMESIS! EU VOU TI MATAR MESMO QUE ALGUÉM PRECISE MORRER POR CAUSA DISSO!! " Então após a cena de morte da Jill, apareceu na tela uma frase: " Playing with the Enemy " Que significa " Jogar com o Inimigo? " ''' '''Achei estranho, pois todas as vezes que morri no game não apareceu isso, então curioso, apertei em " Yes ", e o jogo começou e eu controlava o Nemesis, e ele parecia estar com uma metralhadora, eu fiquei muito tempo jogando, eu já havia matado o Nicolai, o Carlos, o Mikhail, e os outros personagens do game, faltava apenas a Jill, e quando eu cheguei a fase final do game, começou a batalha, eu prossegui atirando, a Jill apenas resistindo, assim que a Jill morreu, a tela ficou preta, e depois de 1 minuto apareceu o seguinte nome na tela " Karla " Eu dei um pequeno pulo da cadeira, pois como o nome da Karla iria aparecer no jogo sem mais nem menos? fiquei pensando nisso por 30 minutos, até o meu telefone começar a tocar, eu atendi e a voz era da mãe da Karla, ela parecia estar chorando, e eu perguntei o que havia acontecido, ela disse que Karla havia falecido, nesse instante eu deixei meu celular cair no chão, eu coloquei uma jaqueta, e sai correndo em direção a casa de Karla, a ambulância e a Policia estavam lá, eu perguntei a um dos policiais o que havia ocorrido, ele me respondeu que encontraram o corpo dela todo encharcado de sangue, mas ainda não sabiam a causa da morte. Na manhã Seguinte, fui ao Enterro, eu estava um pouco atrás, então a mãe de Karla veio até mim e me entregou um envelope, após isso saiu de perto de mim, eu sem entender o abri, e comecei a ler, e não acreditei no que estava lendo... ' Causa da Morte: Morta por Tiros de Metralhadora. "' Acredita? ou não? Deixe seu comentário. Categoria:Videogames Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Jogos amaldiçoados Categoria:Jogos de terror Categoria:Morte Categoria:Final Chocante